Ballada o Severusie
by Terafina
Summary: Severus w poszukiwaniu swojej lubej.


**Ballada o Severusie**

Za szybką, pokrytą szronem

Siedział pan co szukał żonę

Piękną, schludną i oddaną

Wzór cnót, jakich mało

S: Co poczynię, sam samiutki, gdy bez żony same smutki?

W ten z komina buchnął płomień

Chmura dymu zawładnęła domem

Starzec podniósł się niezgrabnie, kręcąc nosem gdzie popadnie

D: Severusie, mój Ty drogi _(kaszle)_ , pannę przyprowadzę w Twoje progi!

Piękną schludną i oddaną, takich panien jest nie mało!

* * *

 _\- Cięcie!_

 _\- Przynieście do cholery gaśnicę!_

 _(Wchodzi ekipa ratownicza)_

 _\- Akcja!_

* * *

S: Nie ma takiej, dyrektorze

Nikt memu sercu nie pomoże

Starzec czmychnął na rumaka

Zostawiając tego biedaka

W smutku żalu i tęsknocie, kto ukocha serce mroczne?

Za doliną, za wodami, żyła królewna z różyczkami

Snuła się po kątach zamku, śpiewając czule o swym kochanku

\- Gdzie mój luby? Gdzie kochanek? Czy samotnie przyszło mi spędzić kolejny ranek?

Znienacka na rumaku, śpiewa starzec ku talentu braku

D: Księżniczko, moja droga, jaka ciężka twoja trwoga? Jedź ze mną czy prędzej do pana co ci szczęścia da nie biada

Serce panny załechtało

Na rumaka skoczyła śmiało

Głos radosny z niej wychodził

Strącając ptaki prosto do wody!

Palił fajkę, stukał nóżką

Gdzie Dumbledore z tą dziewuszką?

Gdy Severus dostrzegł w szybce, włosy białe jak przebiśnieg

Rzekł on cicho pod swym nosem

\- Jaką panną uraczysz mnie dobry losie?

Hyc na nóżki zerwał się powabnie

Czy spodoba się tej pannie?

Ciałko zgrabne panna miała

Włosy ładne, bo zadbała

Suknia pięknie falowała, gdy na złotych pantofelkach przytuptała

\- Witaj panie, mój ty drogi, miło zawitać w twe progi.

D: Przyjacielu zobacz tylko, tej urody nie przebije nikt szybko!

Lecz Severus patrzył czujnie

Nic jego wzrokowi nie umknie

Za serce złapał się boleśnie

wyjąc głośno i cieleśnie:

\- Toż to nie Roszpunka, nie Aurora, czy ja widzę twarz Malfoy'a?!

Za miotełkę złapał szybko, goniąc pannę głośno ryknął:

\- Precz! Wynocha! Zły pomiocie!

Malfoy hycnął w ramiona Dumbledora

\- Zabierz mnie starcze od tego potwora!

I to koniec było miłości, Severus został sam w swej żałości

Przy okienku, sam samiutki

Severus zapijał swoje smutki

Żonkę chciałby mieć oddaną

Śliczną ładną i wspaniałą.

S: Co poczynię, sam samiutki, gdy bez żony same smutki?

D: Severusie przestań biadolić, wódka żonę ci nie zastąpi.

S: Dyrektorze kochaniutki, jak wszystkie panny uciekają od mej osóbki.

D: Mój Ty drogi , pannę przyprowadzę w Twoje progi. Piękną schludną i oddaną, takich panien jest nie mało!

Starzec czmychnął na rumaka

Zostawiając tego biedaka

W smutku żalu i tęsknocie, kto ukocha serce mroczne?

Przy stoliku, pijąc kawkę, pewna hrabina miała czkawkę

Dostojna to panna była, wysoka, zgrabna i też miła

Smutno samej jej się żyło, więc jakże miło się zrobiło

Gdy do chatki zapukał starzec głosząc nowinę swym sopranem

\- Piękna hrabino, sama cierpisz w tych progach, jedź ze mną do panicza, który Cię pokocha!

To też Hrabina dopijając kawkę, szybko opuściła swoją chatkę

Włosy ryże, za serce go to łapie

Czy to Lily w złotej szacie?

Jednak czujnie spogląda w twarz dzieweczki

Ale cóż to za nos piegaty? I te ramiona jak u łopaty?

Toż to Weasley, ten matołek!

Takiego gargulca nie weźmie za żonę!

\- Precz! Wynocha zły pomiocie! – woła Severus goniąc Rona w locie!

Nad rzeczką opodal krzaczka miała chatkę pewna praczka

Dobra była to chłopka, troskliwa i zalotna

Śpiewała słodkim głosem, tańcząc z karpiem i łososiem

\- Ciocia, cioteńka mi mówiła, swego księcia spotkasz praczko. A więc czekam samiuteńka, aż pojawi się w te lato!

W ten dosłyszała głos starca

D: Halo, halo młoda praczko! Mam dla ciebie panicza cudownego, co ukocha cię za nie jednego!

Praczka chwilę zadumała

Czy powinna poznać tego pana?

Włosy czarne, jak węgliki

Usta słodkie, jak karmelki

Oczka szmaragdem zza szkiełek świeciły, to one Severusa onieśmieliły!

Spoglądał czujnie, wodząc wzrokiem po młodej praczce

Nie przypominała mu w niczym dziwaczkę!

S: Cóż za wspaniałym stworzeniem uraczyłeś mnie losie? Czyż to Potter w swej osobie?

H: Witaj panie mój wspaniały, w twe ramiona oddaję się cały!

Przy kominku siedział sobie

Severus wpatrzony w swoją żonkę

Serce mroczne się skruszyło i na nowa mu odżyło

S: Moja żonka, moja luba, kto ją zrani tego zguba!

Takim to sposobem Severus poznał swoją potworę


End file.
